True Crime: Streets of LA Alternate Endings
by nick01kang
Summary: A spinoff of the original True Crime fanfiction. Based on the Con Girls, High Rise Terror, Rampage and Blood Money chapters. Chapters 1 to 5 up.
1. The Stripper Lead

**TRUE CRIME: STREETS OF L.A.**

**1. STRIP CLUB DETOUR**

_This part took off from International Ties._

After hitting the Russian spa,Nick headed back to EOD headquarters to enquire on the case. Rosie was there at her computer, and the Chief was talking to someone. Someone else in a suit was there. Someonehe have never met.

"What's going on, Chief?"Nickasked after entering.

"Nick, this is Agent-in-Charge Masterson. The FBI is ... "

She answered part of my question, but why the hell is the FBI involved, I ask myself. From the looks of it, Masterson isn't the kind of person you'd mess around with.

"Your reputation precedes you, Kang". He said bitterly. "You're a real loose cannon and if it's up to me, you wouldn't be carrying a badge."

"Man, who peed in your coffee?"Nick asked sarcastically. This guy didn't likehim one bit.

"Look, smartass." He continued, still very bitter. You completely blew our surveillance of the spa. The bad guys are probably in Tijuana by now!"

"Maybe not," Rosie cut in. She had found a lead. "In the last two days, there're have been four bank heists around LA, targetting Cyprus deposit boxes. It looks like they're after cash ... lots of cash."

"WHOA!" Masterson replied. "Cyprus Holdings is a suspected front for the Russian mob. Who could be after Ivan's money?" (Note: In this part of the story, nobody knew Rocky's name.)

"Let me check it out, and I'll ... "Nick offered to help, but Masterson was there to shoothim down.

"You kidding me, Kang?" Masterson snapped. "You've done enough damage already." I guess he was still bitterabout thecrash tothe survelliance at the Russian Spa, and the mess they had to clean up after the shootout.

"Masterson, we had a deal, remember?" the Chief was there to help me out here on my behalf. Knowing her, she might have convinced him that I'm their only chance to solve this case.

"Ahhh, damn it!" Masterson must be regretting his decision earlier. Then he turned to me and said, "You screw up this time, and I'll have your badge, kapish?"

"Hah, sounds like a line from a bad video game". I answered sarcastically, and headed to pick up my car from the basement carpark.par "Nick ... " the Chief warned me, but that was all I heard after leaving the room.

--

On the way, Rosie filledNick in on the people behind the heists via phone.

"OK Kang. All these jobs were done by the same crew - two women." She said on the phone.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a little girl-on-girl action."Nick replied.

"Let me get to that. These women are real pros - forensics found only one print. It matched you ready?" She asked. "A stripper named Gypsy. She works at the pole at Body Fantastiq."

This was too good to be true,Nick thought. "The Russian mob getting hosed by strippers? That's too good!"par "It gets better. One witness swears he's seen her accomplice on television."

"Don't hold it against me, but I'm gonna follow the stripper lead first."

"Figures, you perv." Rosie then hung up.

Then,Nick drove back home to gethis best clothes to entertain this "Gypsy". The road to the Body Fantastiq wasn't so smooth, as Nick HAD to get myself involved in a few street crimes and the Russian mob tried to hunthim down again. Still,he managed to get to the location in Hollywood.

"Here we are. And I thought I was getting lost."Nick said to himself as he entered.

--

Inside,Nick was being entertained by a stripper with red hair tied in a ponytail for leads to this "Gypsy"..

"Hoo-aaa". You don't know how it feels to be entertained by a stripper until you try it! "You've got all the right moves."

"Is that a gun in your pocket?' She asked. She has a very sweet voice to match that figure of hers.

"Nah. I'm just happy to see you." He cheekily replied. "What's your name?"

"They call my Gypsy."Nick got my answer, as she whiskedhis wallet away.

"I can see why. You've got a quick hand for cash."He quickly took my wallet back.par "Wallets are nothing, silly. I prefer ... "

"A bank job?"Nick's police senses took over. Bad move!

"Huh?" She appeared shocked, as if I had hit the jackpot. Before I knew it, she turned around and kicked me in the nuts!

"Ooww! I must have said the magic word!" I replied softly.

Beforehe knew it, Nick got involved in a fight with Gypsy. She had some quick kicks, and her agility is pretty good, buthe knewhe was better. She may have kicked him inhis privates, buthe was still strong. Come on, what didhe train this hard for?

"Hey! Sure you wanna fight?"Nick asked. "Guess you do!" The fight was on. She kicked, buthe could easily dodge it.Nick quickly retailated with some quick punches and kicks, and eventually gave herhis signature "Leaping Tiger" spin kick. She got knocked on the ground, unconscious. However,his worries ain't over yet. The strippers ain't happyhe attacked their co-worker, and soonhe got himself involved. They weren't trained to fight, sohe easily defeated them. Not long after the last one fell, a burly man with long hair, apparently the owner of the joint, came out.Guess he ain't happyNick thrashed his place. Nickquickly tried to pull kicks and punches, but he was pretty tough.Nick tried grappling him, but he easily reversed it, and it was really painful!Nick had never faced someone like that! Still,he managed to get him and threw him with a "Whirlwind Throw" into a table nearby. He fell through, and it was over. I was the last one standing.

"YEAH!"Nick said in victory.

--

Back at the Body Fantastiq,Nick was questioning Gypsy. Yeah, she had come round, and she didn't lost her memory (if you're wondering). And by her tone of voice, guess she was telling the truth.

"Listen, officer! I swear I was just a driver for Lola Gees ... " she said.

Lola Gees, if you're wondering, is a former TV star from Hollywood who's famous for her big breasts and her role as a bank robber in a show called "Con Girls".So that's what the witness meant by saying that "seen on TV."

"Lola Gees?"Nick was surprised. "The babe from the"Con Girls" TV show? No way!" It was too good to be true.

"Yeah, after her Hollywood gig crashed, she decided to steal for real."

Sigh, another one of those fallen stars who turn to crime to get attention again.Don't they know crime don't pay, and it hurts, especially withNick in charge.

"Life imitating art, huh?"he askedhimself. Then, turning to Gypsy,and asked, "So, when's the next hit?"

"I was going to meet Lola at The Spot later tonight ... "

There'sthe answer. Now I know what to do.

"Well, Lola's reality show is about to get cancelled ... "Nick left the strip club, with Gypsy still sitting there, and the owner and strippers still down for the count.

The Spot is the name of a club nearby, and it was a close drive too. Gypsy was too kind to giveNick the address, orhe would be lost. He drove there, not to mention thathe busted some muggers and street fighters.

At The Spot, it was filled with people, especially one who's trying to imitate Jackie Chan.Nick laughed to himself, but now's not the time for jokes.He saw a woman with red hair and a buzzcut, wearing a red jacket. That must be Lola.

Heapproached and greeted, "Hi, I'm Nick. Your new driver. Gypsy threw her back out last night, so I'm filling in."

"Beat it! I don't know you." She replied with a cold voice. Man, how uncouth. Buthe must get back on the track to find about the heists.

"But I know you."he quickly answered. "Actually, I'm a big fan."Nick tries to put onhis ever "famous"charm. "I was real pissed when the show got cancelled. It was way better than VIP! Come on, you've got no choice ... "

"Who told you? Gypsy?" She answered, getting a little attention.

"Come on, I'm asking only 20 cut."

"OK, fanboy. But first, let's see you drive." With that, Lola directedNick to take her to the lockup in a suburban home in Beverly Hills. She said that she'll explain the heist in great detail later on.Guess that this case might be cracked real soon.

A/N: I admit I'm not a good writer, and I'm just trying to fill in the gaps in the original narration. Chapter 2 is about the heist itself, so stay tuned ...


	2. The Lola Lead

**2. The Lola Lead**

_The plot thickens on this branch of the story. Nick gets Lola's trust, and the plot to unmask this "General" continues._

_--_

Nick and Lola were now in a grey van, and were driving out of the Beverly Hills suburb. Inside, Lola was briefing Nick about the heist. Nick was the driver while Lola cracks the safes.

"OK, here's the deal." She said. "The client goes by the codename General. No mistakes -- if we mess up, we're dead."

"Sounds like a real boy scout." Nick replied. "Just who is he?"

"Word is, he got conned of a boatload of cash and we're getting it back for him. And that's all we need to know. Now, let's see you get to the Beverly Center pronto." Lola instructs.

"In this traffic?", Nick asked. Despite being a late night, the suburb is brimming with rush hour traffic. Also, the road to the Beverly Center from the suburb is a real killer, with bends and junctions everywhere.

Ready? DRIVE!"

Nick had to complete this job, or he would lose the lead. Quickly, he hit the pedal and swerved out of the suburb, and taking the main road. Despite the heavy traffic, Nick was a pretty good driver, and he could easily cut through traffic without the use of a police siren. A few turns, and they were at the Beverly Center.

"Where to next, the Betty Ford Clinic?" Nick joked, knowing he had Lola's trust.

"Been there already." Lola replied. "Your driving's not bad ... "

She spoke too soon! A police cruiser soon pulled up behind their van. Apparently the Cyprus Holdings management have been observing their property, and they've called backup.

"Oops ... " Nick exclaimed, his hands still on the steering wheel.

"I spoke too soon." Lola sees the police cruiser, and turns to Nick, and yells, "LOSE HIM:

"Say what?"

"You want the gig, or not?" Lola quickly snapped. "Lose that pig now!"

Nick had to hit the gas again, and the police cruiser, unfortunately, was very relentless. The 2 vehicles sped down the main road, and after 3 junctions, the police cruiser was still on their tail!

"Can't lose him!" Nick said to himself. "Guess I'll need a diversion!"

He quickly swerved the van left, and quickly took a right at the next turn. Later, he turned left again, and drove on. The process was complicated and dizzy, but Nick had lost the police cruiser. Lola wasn't pleased with Nick for the whole "diversion" incident, but she was a little glad that the pig was lost. She then instructed Nick to head to another bank. The heist wasn't over yet.

At the 2nd heist location, Nick was the lookout while Lola hit the deposit boxes. The first wasn't successful ,and they need at least SOME money from the heists, or the "General" will definitely kill them both.

"Rosie, listen up. I got it all figured out." Nick said on the phone. "The Russians were supposed to launder some money for some General. The hooked up with the Triad to do it, but then got greedy and kept the loot. So now this General hires Lola to get it back for him. The good news is, I've got her in the hot seat ... "par par Before he could finish, Lola cocks a gun and holds it to the back of Nick's head. Apparently, she had heard the conversation after completing the heist. Nick's cover had been blown, and she's gonna finish him off.par par "Not so fast!" Lola tried to kill him, but Nick was too quick for her, and he quickly grabs and twists her arm.

"Why not, baby? Fast works!" He asked, still holding on to prevent her from firing it. "Now, who's this General?"

"Hah! In your dreams!" Lola snapped, and kicks Nick in the nuts just like what Gypsy did earlier.

"Uggh, not again ... " Nick said. Sometimes I wonder how a person can take two of those in 1 day!

Nick had to fight Lola now. Lola was as tough as she was in her show, and her moves were for real! She packs real punches and quickly got Nick down with her specialty kick.Nick got up, and she wants to go for it again, but Nick managed to trip her down with a leg sweep. Nick followed with a few punched and kicks, and threw a dropkick at her. Lola was then beaten, as she fell on the floor, tired and defeated.par par Later, Nick had Lola where he wants her: being slipped the handcuffs. He busts Lola and quickly slipped the handcuffs before Lola could fight back.

"From now on, it's re-runs for you, sweetie." Nick said as he slips Lola's cuffs.par par "Listen, jerkoff, you're playing with fire here. The General's gonna kill ... UHH!"par par Before she could finish, a sniper got her. Apparently, he had been following them all the way, and he took the chance when Lola got cuffed to slience her, and Nick's lead to this General.

"DAMN!" Nick said. He was so close to finding out who this General is, and now Lola's dead, he just lost the key piece of this whole crime puzzle. However, he had no time to waste. He quickly drew out his guns, and fired at the nearby apartment blocks where the sniper was hiding. Without concern of who's inside, he let loose everything he had with him at the sniper. A quick volley of streaming bullets, and the sniper fell. Nick put away his guns, and rushed to find the sniper's body, perhaps to find some identifications.par par Inside the apartment, all Nick found was a sniper rifle, probably used by the sniper to kill Lola, nothing else. There were no traces of blood or fingerprints anywhere. They were all gone. Guess the sniper just pretended to fall, and got away after Nick stopped firing. So much for the lead. Thus, Nick went back home to change, and report what he had found out. Meanwhile, the LAPD was at work cleaning up the crime scene and preparing their report for Masterson.

A/N: Who's this "General"? And what's his next move? Stay tuned!


	3. High Rise Terror

**3. HIGH RISE TERROR**

Back at EOD headquarters, Nick reported his findings and Lola's assassination. The whole EOD crew were now puzzled with so many questions. Who's this General? What's his deal with the Russians and the Triads? And what does Lola know about him?

"That sniper was good." Nick said. "He must have worn a vest."

"It's like he just faded into the night. A real pro." The Chief added.

"I'm sure it was this 'General' ... or somebody working for him." Nick puts in his guess.

"Yeah, but why kill Lola?" Rosie asked.

"To slience her." Nick answered. "He hired Lola to hit those deposit boxes. She could ID him. He's the key to all this alright."

"Yeah, but who is he?" the Chief was getting a little impatient, despite her 20 years of experience with the police. She had never dealt with a case like this before.

"He could be with the Triad, but it doesn't jive. Let's backtrack. What exactly do we know about Cyprus Holdings?"

"There's every indication Cyprus is used by the Russian mob to funnel money." Masterson added in what he knew about. "But it's an offshore trust. It will take eons to track down the real owners."

"Yep, it's real scarce." Rosie said. "But they do own a jet-leasing company at the Santa Monica Airport."

"How about I check it out?" Nick offered to track down the lead.

"Be careful, Nick." The Chief warned.

Nick then went to pick up his car, and drove to Santa Monica Airport.

--

At the airport, Nick arrived at Hangar 6, only to see a truck drive away. Nick didn't pay much attention to the truck until he saw what's left inside the hangar. The hangar was filled with crates, but what really caught the attention was the dead bodies that laid down there. They were Russians, the same type of people back at the spa. The real attention was a man that was hanged.

"Wow! The vodka must have run out or something ... " Nick said. Then, he turned towards the hanged man. It's the same person he saw in the spa talking to Big Chong. The only difference is that he's clothed, and he's dead. Obviously the General must have ordered his men to kill Rocky and his Russian crew.

"The General strikes again ..." There was nothing more Nick could learn from here, but as he turned to get his car, there it was again! The same truck that pulled out of the Russian hangar when Nick got there. The back of the van was open and inside were two heavily armed men wearing balaclavas. Obviously they must know something about the killings.

"Hey! Leaving the scene of the crime?" Nick quickly got back in his car, and chased the assassins. The assassins, seeing that they were pursued, opened fire at Nick and his car. Nick realised it, and quickly yelled back, "Who do you think you're shooting at?" That comment drew more fire at him. Nick quickly pulled out 1 of his guns, aimed and shot 1 of the two assassins right in the head. Then, he turned and shot his accomplice in the chest this time. The 2 assassins were dead, but there's another problem: the truck is picking up speed. The driver was speeding off towards the Santa Monica Freeway! Nick quickly picked up speed and followed the driver. Both drivers exchanged gunfire, but it was Nick who triumphed, and the truck was stopped right in the middle of the freeway, all 4 tires flattened. Nick quickly got out of his car to chase the fleeing driver, and quickly shot him down. Then, he turned to the truck to have a look at the assassins.

As he did that, the phone rang. It was Rosie, with some terrible news.

"Nick, where the hell are you?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie," Nick quickly replied. "The General's men just hit the Russian hangar.-- it's body bag central. They're Asians, but it ain't the Triad."

"Nick! There's a hostage situation at First Equity downtown. A bunch of militants took the entire building!" Rosie answered.

"It's gotta be the same crew! I bet it's the General!"

"Just get your ass over here, NOW!"

"SHIT!" Nick hung up, and quickly got back in his car. He had no time to lose, and quickly drove back downtown. Nick turned on the radio, and found out that Rosie was indeed telling the truth.

" ... the news. A bunch of militants stormed the Bank Tower, and held everybody inside hostage. The militants struck early this afternoon, and swiftly took the entire building. The leader has issued a demand for a huge sum of money, or they will kill everybody inside the Tower. The LAPD had been unsuccessful in negotiating with the hostage takers, and the police have been unable to enter the building. Drivers are advised to stay out of the area. The militants are highly trained and dangerous. We pray for the safety of the hostages inside, and hope they can come out alive."

By the time that report was over, Nick had arrived at the location. The whole junction was blockaded to traffic. A bunch of police cruisers and an ambulance were the only vehicles inside the blockade. Nick got out of his car, and flashed his badge to the guards. He was allowed entry, and quickly hurried to find Rosie or anybody he knew for intel.


	4. Going Up

**4. Going Up**

_Nick had arrived just in time to find that the General and his men had stormed the US Bank Tower and quickly took everyone inside hostage.What will happen? Read on and find out._

Nick arrived at the crime scene. There, some police officers, including George and the idiot Johnson, were engaging in a gunfight with the militants. Nick found Rosie and Masterson hiding behind a police cruiser, and quickly joined them.

"What the hell's going on?" Nick asked.

"A squad of what we believe to be East Asian commandos have taken over the bank." Masterson was the first to reply. "They're demanding $500 million!"

"They just clipped Ivan at the hangar." Nick answered, referring to the masscare at the Russian hangar. "What's this bank gotta do with any of it?"

"All Cyprus Holdings deposits were transferred here yesterday, that's what!" Rosie replied.

As she finished, a stream of bullets struck the cruiser that all 3 of them were hiding behind. Apparently, the commandos spotted Nick, and were trying to waste him. All 3 cowered, but luckily none were hurt.

"The General is obviously getting desperate, but I've got him where I want him." Masterson said. "The SWAT team is on its way!"

Nick wasn't pleased with the decision. "You gonna start a war out here? Aren't there people inside?"

Nick got his answer in the form of gunfire and the cry of a hostage inside. Looks like they've begun executing the hostages.

"You just stay out of this, Kang! I'll handle it my way, got it?" Masterson warned.

"Forget it, man! I'm going in!" He runs out, and joins the gunfight, while Masterson stood up to "preach" at Kang again.

"Kang, you're disobeying ... ouch ... a direct order ... ouch ... damnit!" Masterson was shot twice in the finger, and falls over, while Nick went on and starts firing at the commandos.

He turned around, and shoots the 3 commandos that have managed to get near the police cruisers. Before he could head further, a snpier fired a shot that barely misses Nick's neck. Nick opened and shot the sniper in retaliation. Then he went on and fired at the guards, and shot yet another sniper who was hoping to stop him. Near the entrance, 3 commandoes stormed out of the building. The only difference: 1 of them was holding a woman hostage. Nick had to be careful, or he would kill the hostage too. He shot the first 2 commandos, and quickly aimed and shot the hostage taker in the arm, releasing his grip on the hostage, and fell down. The hostage quickly ran away to safety while Nick entered the building lobby.

Inside the lobby, Nick rolls in and takes cover behind a nearby bench. Nick saw several hostages hiding in the corner. The commandos on guard didn't see Nick, but quickly loaded their guns to warn anybody on trying to escape.

"All right, come to Neo ... " Nick whispered, and swiftly shot 1 of the guards. The other commandos saw Nick, and quickly fired back.

Nick went berserk and shot each and every commando inside the building. Luckily, he did not shoot any of the hostages. The initial guards were defeated, but another commando was hurling incendiary ammunition at him. Cowardly guy, hiding behind the bank counter. Nick quickly shot open one of the holes, and wasted the commando inside.

Just then, more commandos stormed the building. Nick quickly shot them and their reinforcements, and as soon as the last one fell, Nick said to himself. "Damn shame." Then, turning to the hostages, who were slightly frightened with Nick's fury, and said, "Get out of here! NOW!" The hostages did exactly as they were told. Nick then went to take a nearby elevator. The General is obviously on the top floor.

The lift stops, but not at the top floor. Nick exits, and enters another hallway.

"Hmmm ... way too quiet in here" he said to himself. He walks further down, and was "greeted" by 2 commandos. Nick made quick work of them ,and went inside to find a main office. He walked further, and saw a commando holding yet another person hostage. The hostage taker fired warning shots at Nick, who backed away for a while. Then, Nick aimed his gun at the commando's hand, and shot. The commando fell, while the hostage escaped. Then, Nick headed left to find anymore hostage takers or commandos. There were 3 of them, and none were hostage takers, so Nick just wasted them. He heads forward, only to see another hostage taker. Nick aimed carefully, and shot the commando. Luckily, he didn't kill the hostage. He quickly rushed out of the office into another hallway.

Inside, 2 commandos rushed out, and were shot once again. Nick quickly headed forward to see another office. Two more guards sprang out, and Nick just added two more commandos to his kill list. He head forward, and was again faced with a hostage encounter. Same procedure, he neutralized the commando. Then, he went forward. Again, another hostage taker. Nick fired, but accidently killed the hostage, along with the commando.

"Didn't mean to do it. Scout's honor." Nick said to the body of the fallen hostage.

There was no time to waste, and he head forward closer to the lift to the VIP office. There were 3 more commandos, 1 holding a hostage. Nick shot all 3 of them, and also freed the hostage. As he headed forward, 5 commandos stormed the hallway, and all fell to Nick Kang's pistols. Nick went forward, to find the lift to the VIP lift, guarded by 3 commandos, 1 with another hostage. Nick aimed, and shot all 3 with precision aim. Then, he rushed to the lift, and took the lift up.

A/N: The showdown against the General, NEXT!


	5. Bad Politics

**5. Bad Politics**

The VIP lift reached the top, and Nick pushes the lift open and stumbles out.

"Whew!" Nick said.

"Bam, bam, bam! Rambo, eh?" A voice said. It came from a man seated behind the VIP desk. He was Asian, with dark hair slicked back without a strand out of place. He had high cheekbones and dark sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a deep gray colored uniform with long sleeves and his wore black gloves. He has a military aura around him.

"No, Nick Kang." Nick answered. "And you must be the General."

"Han Yu Kim! North Korean Army!" he answered proudly.

"Commies." Nick replied. "It figures. Lemme guess, you asked the Russkies to launder your dirty bills, but they wiped you clean."

"This money was for my country. We will starve no more!" Kim said, waving a knife in his hand.

"Look at that." Nick joked. The General was not amused. "And I was just thinking you were some ... "

"I WANT MY MONEY NOW!" General Kim jumped on the VIP desk, and pointing a finger at Nick, with the knife still in his hand.

"Or what?" Nick asked, aiming one of his pistols at him.

"Or THIS!" General Kim threw the knife he had towards Nick, barely touching his hair. Then, he leaped down from the desk, grabbed and lifted Nick up.

"HAIAAAA!" he shouted, and with that, throws him behind. Nick crashed through the glass panels behind the desk, onto a heliport. His pistols were both still in the VIP office; he dropped them when he was lifted.

"Oh shit!" Nick whispered. "Get up, Nick! Get up!" Nick went back to his feet, and prepared to face General Kim, who was ready for combat!

"OK! Let's do this!"

Kim quickly lashed out his famous kicks and attacked with fury. He then lashed a kick that Nick was unable to counter. With that, he unleashed his own 'Dragon Fist" and knocked Nick on the floor. Nick got up, and General Kim taunted him, "Come on! I'm waiting!" That did it. Nick quickly rushed back into combat, and delivered a wave of punches and kicks. A flying kick soon got Kim dazed, and Nick returns the favor with his own "Dragon Fist". However, Kim still managed to get up, pretty well if you asked me, and got back to attack Nick again. The fight went on, and Nick got Kim dazed again. This time, Nick used the "Flying Dragon" 360 degree kick, and sent Kim flying towards 1 of the heliport girders. That really got Kim down, as his back bounced against the girder and he crashed onto the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Nick had won.

"Sorry pal!" Nick replied after winning. "You should have asked for foreign aid!"

The General, who was very weak after the fight, was still defiant and despite dying, refused to surrender. He slowly got up, pointed a finger at Nick, and said, "America will never make us beg. NEVER!"

With that, Kim fell backwards, and plummeted to his death on the already broken girder. All Nick could do was watch as Kim fall to his doom. "Oh, shit!" Nick said after Kim fell.

Just then, Masterson and a few SWAT members had reached the VIP office, to find Kang looking out of a broken girder. Masterson approached Nick, and asked, "Kang! Where's the General! What the hell happened here! Do you hear me!" He approached Nick, and yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

Nick calmly replied, "There's more to it than this. I know it!" With that, Nick walked back to retreive his guns, and head home to relax. Masterson, who still didn't get what Nick said, tried to no avail to get Kang back to answer.

"Wha ... Kang! Where do you think you're going! Answer me! Kang? You can't walk off the case! Kang! You're walking off the case! You hear me! Kang!"

Rosie had also came up, but the action was all over. She saw Nick approaching the desk, picking up his guns, and exiting the office while Masterson continued yelling at him. The case was closed, though not in the way that many would want.

A/N: Well, case closed. The next chapter will be totally parallel to this one. It involves Nick avenging Cary's death in another alternate ending. Stay tuned!


End file.
